New Girl In Town
by SohmaElric91
Summary: Kyouya's finishing some last minute things when a fellow classmate, the new girl Amber, steps into the club room. Plot develops, may be more than one chapter. I'm bad at summaries. K cause this is only the first chapter. Kyouya is OOC! Fangirls beware!


Disclaimer: Don't own Amber (she belongs to Flora) and I defiantly don't own Kyouya or anything related to Ouran.

Dedication: To dear sweet Flora, cause we're full of total randomness when we RP XP

Rating: K+ for safety

Pairing: KyouyaxOC (implied)

A/N: y'know, I haven't written a lot lately so be glad ya got this P

* * *

Kyouya sighed softly as he gathered his backpack and the club records that were in his notepad. Today had been a stressful day at the club, because Haruhi wasn't feeling well so they were tending to "him" while attempting to still run the club, despite Tamaki's protests.

A soft knock followed by the door to the Third Music Room creaking open caught his attention. Looking up from his things, Kyouya saw a tall thin blond clad in the normal yellow dress of Ouran Academy.

"Hello?" The girl called out, looking around the slightly dark room, since the lights were off.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but we're closed." Kyouya called to her.

"Ah, gomen nasi, I'll come back tomorrow then." She quickly bowed, turning to leave.

Curiosity over-took the junior, and he called out again, "Miss? Was there any reason you couldn't make it while we were open? We always hate having to turn away pretty customers."

The blond stopped, blushing at being called pretty. She felt pretty stupid for the reason she hadn't managed to make it during the normal club times but none-the-less she cleared her throat and spoke softly and evenly.

"I was getting a bit of studying done and lost track of the time. I had intended on coming earlier, but I forgot to wear a watch this morning. Unfortunately that means I couldn't have kept track of time even if I wanted to." She finished.

"That's a shame,"Kyouya commented, "We'll be open tomorrow though, same time same place."

Nodding the blond smiled, still blushing lightly, "I'll be back tomorrow then. Goodbye."

Kyouya smiled a bit as he watched her leave, before gathering his stuff and heading outside, hoping that his limo would still be waiting so he wouldn't have to call his driver.

Upon stepping outside, however, Kyouya saw the blond, and with a small smirk he asked a simple question.

"Following me?"

He had never seen someone jump so high, or turn so quick. The bright blush he saw on her cheeks made him chuckle, he had obviously startled her.

"N-no! Never!" She stated quickly.

With a fake frown Kyouya watched her movements, "Why? Am I that unattractive?"

"I-i didn't say that. I would never dare to insult you like that..." She said softly.

"Well that's good, Miss..." Kyouya trailed off momentarily then chuckled, "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

"O-oh! I'm sorry!" She quickly stood up straight and held her hand out to him with a soft smile, "My name is Amber Trunfield and it's very nice to meet you."

"Ootori Kyouya and it's nice to meet you as well, Miss Amber." He shook her hand firmly.

"I'm sorry for being so rude before. I didn't mean to show up late to your club." She slowly pulled her hand away, smiling a bit as she spoke.

"It's perfectly fine." Kyouya replied, "We closed a bit early today anyways."

"Oh? why is that?" Amber prodded, hoping she wasn't seeming too nosy.

"One of our club members was sick." He sighed, remembering Haruhi's illness.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." Amber stated, "I hope they get better soon."

"We all do, he is a very important member." Kyouya countered.

"Ah, I see." Came the soft reply from Amber.

Nodding Kyouya looked around, not seeing his limo. Sighing softly he asked, "Waiting for someone?"

"My ride." Amber's sigh matched his own, "I think they left me here..."

"Well where do you live?" Kyouya questioned, "I'm sure my driver wouldn't mind dropping you off."

"Oh no, you don't have to. I could walk.." She replied.

"Nonsense." He countered, "It looks like it's about to rain and you don't appear to have an umbrella."

Looking at the sky Amber lied, "I think I could make it home."

Kyouya didn't take that for an answer however, and pressed on the issue, "Where do you live, Miss Amber?"

"I-i.. live about a mile from here." She said, not wanting to put Kyouya out of his way just to take someone like her home.

"Alright." Kyouya smiled a bit and pulled out his cell phone, calling up his driver and chatting with him for a few.

While he did that, Amber looked down, shuffling her feet and blushing before gaining enough confidence to look back up at her fellow classmate. She took the time to realize the slight worry lines forming on his other-wise perfect face. His dark hair shaping his face nicely, his broad shoulders, long tanned arms hidden by the school uniform, and of course, long legs that were hidden as well.

Pressing his glasses up with two fingers as he hung up he stated, "He'll be here shortly."

"So, you got left behind as well..?" Amber questioned.

"If he waits for more than a half hour he had orders to return home until he receives a phone call from myself." Kyouya answered.

"Well, I guess you didn't truly get left behind then." She laughed a bit, smiling.

Chuckling, Kyouya replied, "Not really. What about you though? Does your driver normally leave you behind?"

"I.. don't really know." She stated softly, "I just moved here, and I'm not used to how everything works yet. I'm used to walking home from school."

"Ah." Kyouya nodded, his mind drifting to Haruhi and her similar predicament. "Where did you move from?"

"America." She told him, "My father recently started a new job here, so of course, I needed to start at a new school, and since Ouran is one of the best.." Trailing off, she hoped he would understand.

Nodding again Kyouya smiled, "Your father must have a lot of money, either that or you're very intelligent. There is only one person I know of here at Ouran who wasn't born into or raised up with a large sum of money."

"We haven't ever really had a lot of money, but my father said it would be a good idea to come to a school where I'd be more challenged. I didn't think the entrance exam was all that difficult though." Amber shrugged.

"You sound like Haruhi." Kyouya replied with a chuckle.

"Haruhi? Who's that?" Amber tilted her head curiously.

"Ah, he's the member of our club I had mentioned was ill." Kyouya stated quickly.

"And he's very intelligent too...?" She was slowly piecing things together.

"Very much so." Kyouya nodded.

"Ahh, I see." Amber commented, "It sounds like you're rather fond of him."

"Like I mentioned before, he's a very important member of our club." Kyouya countered, "Girls adore him."

"I can't wait to meet him then." Amber smiled.

"You'll get a chance to tomorrow," Kyouya replied, "We sent him home with the best medicine money can buy, and with strict orders for bed rest."

"Let's hope he listens to you then." Amber smiled wider.

"He should." Kyouya said thoughtfully, "But if he doesn't, I've already phoned his father to alert him of everything."

"So very thorough about it, aren't you?" She giggled.

"Well we have to be." Kyouya countered, "He doesn't tend to listen."

"Ah, I see." Was Amber's reply.

Time had flown right by as the two talked and until now neither had realized the limo sitting on the curb beside them, Kyouya's driver holding the door open.

"Ladies first." Kyouya motioned for her to get in.

Smiling, Amber climbed in very carefully, eyes wide as she looked around at the interior of the limo. She sat at the far end of the limo, not wanting to be too close and scare him.

"Why so far away?" Kyouya asked as the limo began moving towards Amber's house.

Blushing a bit, Amber gave him a half smile, "I don't want to seem like I'm trying anything because honestly I'm not."

"Well you don't have to be worried about sitting to close." Kyouya replied, longing for a woman's touch since his last girlfriend broke up with him six months ago.

"I feel like I do though.." She stated softly.

Holding his hand out he gave a small chuckle, "Really. It's alright. I won't bite."

"A-alright." Amber blushed, taking his hand with gently care.

"We should be arriving at your house any moment." Kyouya told her, kissing the back of her hand softly.

"Th-thank you." She replied, blushing a brighter pink than before.

"It was my honor, princess." Kyouya told her in that drop-dead sexy voice of his that he used only when he was hosting.

"I-i'm no princess." She countered.

"You are in my eyes." He returned, smiling as the limo came to a stop in front of Amber's house.

"I guess this is my stop.." Amber stated a bit sadly as she slowly pulled her hand back, gathering her things.

"Tomorrow though, right?" Kyouya asked her, a bit hopefully.

"Yes, I'll be sure to stop by tomorrow." She smiled, stepping out of the limo with her book and her backpack.

"It was nice meeting you, princess." He called after her.

"It was nice getting to meet you too." She replied as the door closed.

Kyouya chuckled and reclined in the limo, putting on some violin and starting up his homework as he prepared for the ten minute ride home, content to have her in his mind and hopefully in his dreams.

* * *

A/N: So Kyouya was OOC, get over it! This was for my friend anyways P I haven't seen Ouran in a while, so I went off of what I know.

Hope ya liked it, Flora!


End file.
